Creatures of the Night
by Notori the Storm Wolf
Summary: Left alone for a night, Reiri and Riza discover something about their relationship that will change it forever. How will they handle it when the others return? R&R yuri! Most of it is T, but there are M moments.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So after getting addicted to _Princess Resurrection_ thanks to **LittleDemonInside** (Shameless plug for a friend lawl) I went to search around for some Reiri X Riza fanfiction, only to discover a mere three fics! So I decided to write one myself. This is a non-AU and is sort of a half-light/half-dark mix of a story. Things do go a bit darker and more M rated than the manga, and will in the future if this continues because I love the monster side of both these characters and their respective species in general.

Thanks to **RevalisPyross** for beta-ing this!

**Creatures of the Night**

"What do you mean I have to stay here and watch the house?" Riza barked as she stood at the mansion's front door and watched the rest of her entourage pack themselves into the truck.

"Didn't we agree a long time ago that dividing our strength was a bad idea?"

"Yes, but that hasn't stopped us from doing it out of necessity," Hime replied with a quiet sigh.

"If things go wrong we're going to need the mansion as our shelter, and a strong force to defend us since we'll most likely wounded. Oh, and do some cleaning since Sawawa is still not feeling well."

Riza just stared blankly at the princess, unable to hear anything from that sentence beyond: 'You be a good guard doggie, okay!'

"Think of it as a long distance tag teaming situation," Hiro interjected weakly, carrying yet another load of weaponry into the vehicle, "These monsters will get the upper hand once we retreat, so we'll need to hit them hard and use the element of surprise if we lead them back here."

"Fine," she groaned.

"Although the odds of that happening are low, we should do alright fighting them there. So if anything consider this a short one-night vacation." Hime said, once again rendering the girl crestfallen.

"But I don't want a vacation!" Riza pouted, but knew better than to whine any further with the princess, she was staying there for free after all.

"Besides, it's not like you're going to be alone," the blonde said, pointing behind the girl in front of her at the vampire strolling by and tiredly rubbing her eyes.

Riza's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding me!"

"I'm not… but don't break anything," Hime replied with a short wave before heading down the steps and into the truck that soon drove too far out of sight for the half-werewolf to continue cursing at.

"What are you yelling about so early? I'm about to go to sleep." Reiri asked, coming up behind the other girl and yawning.

"They went monster killing without us!"

"I see," the vampire appeared rather apathetic to the situation, turning back around and floating away.

"Aren't you more upset?"

"You're too hot headed, I'm merely annoyed. And if this is how Hime wants it I don't see how either of us can really complain," Reiri shrugged.

"I get why I can't," Riza folded her arms across her chest, "But you should feel free to fly away whenever you want… damn vampire."

"Heh, silly dog," the black-haired girl landed a step away from the other, "Why would I leave the safety of this house when the rest of the vampire society is out to get me?"

"Eh?" the half-werewolf blinked, a light blush surfacing as she remembered exactly how Reiri's circumstances came to be. Riza then shook her head and hid behind a scoff.

"And what makes you think you're safe here?" she growled, pressing a fist into her palm.

Riza was surprised to hear the soft chuckle made by the vampire. She hadn't intended that to be a joke, not that she was considering duelling the girl to the death right here in the mansion, but to be laughed at? It further piqued her curiosity when her eyes caught sight of the tantalizing smile appearing on Reiri's lips.

"What is it?" she cocked her head to the side.

"You won't hurt me," Reiri grinned and held her hands behind her, floating back a little to get a better look at Riza's shocked expression which was followed by yet another blush.

"H-how can you be so sure? You're a vampire! I don't need any other reason to kill you!"

"And yet, all this time, you haven't."

"Tch! Are you saying I'm a coward?" she was really starting to get mad now. Riza had always thought that she was leaving this vampire alive simply because Hime wished it, or because they needed more manpower, but for her to so boldly say that she was safe in the presence of a werewolf was nearly insulting. Nearly. But there was something strange about the way the girl was speaking.

No matter how she frowned, it appeared as though she would not be getting an answer. Reiri only continued to smile, rather genuinely, and turned to float down the hallways to her coffin-bed.

"Hey! Where are you going? We're not done here!" the redhead barked in confusion, making a charge for the vampire who ended up dispersing into a flock of bats. Riza grimaced at the empty space her fist had hit, but was stunned frozen when she heard the words come from the girl behind her.

"Don't worry… Riza, I think you're very brave…" and with that she disappeared, flying away to her coffin and leaving the dumbfounded werewolf by her lonesome in the foyer. Her amber eyes kept staring at where Reiri was standing a few seconds ago, awry with confusion. Was this some kind of sick joke? Being complemented by her enemy? And why so suddenly?

_Whatever, she's just screwing with me._

She mentally huffed and walked towards the couch. Dropping her heavy body lengthwise onto it and fumbling with the TV remote. The girl flipped through the channels, trying to find something to take her mind off the games Reiri was playing with her but eventually fell into sleep.

-0-

"Mmmh…" Riza mumbled in her half sleep on the couch, rolling back and forth onto either side until finally laying tensely on her back. Her face squished with discomfort as her eyes fluttered open, if only for a second before she jolted up.

"What are you doing?" she yelled at the other girl who seemed to be looming over her during her slumber.

Reiri jumped back too at the sudden movements made by the werewolf, who had since then rolled over the back of the couch and transformed her arms.

"You were trying to attack me in my sleep weren't you? I knew it! Vampires would much rather kill an enemy while they're defenceless!"

But to Riza's surprise, the girl across from her appeared saddened by the accusation. Usually spats like these would always go both ways between them but something was definitely different today. She kept her guard up, but certainly let her muscles relax a bit more as she listened to a voice that, for the first time, she found to be delicately sweet.

"Have I not always returned?" Reiri looked up into amber eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You always accuse vampires of taking what they want and then abandoning those who helped them, which is true, that is a trait of my race… but…" she smiled mirthlessly.

"Whenever I left a battle you would always yell at me," her smile became happier, "But didn't I always come back?"

The werewolf's mouth gaped open a little, and slowly her limbs reverted to normal as she let them fall to her sides. It was the first time she'd ever really seen Reiri be serious in conversation with her, and what's more she was right. All this time, she could have just left, but she stayed.

"But why…?" Riza asked, frowning at the confusion welling up inside her. She had built up a flawless image of her enemy and now this one girl was ruining it. She was giving that pre-judgement its natural mistakes.

"I don't believe you care about Hime _that_ much that you would stay here just to repay a debt. Beside's you've already fought with us countless times, the two of you constantly paying each other back for things… so… Why?"

"Because of you," the vampire replied all too easily, continuing to confuse the werewolf with her smile.

"Eh?" the girl blushed.

"I reminded you before, that it's because of you I have been exiled… I hoped you would have thought about it more deeply… silly dog."

Riza didn't even bother to make a retort to the name, too focused on the initial words and the fact that Reiri was now floating towards her. Without a sound, the latter's feet landed on the floor directly in front of the werewolf, eliciting a gasp from her. She didn't know if she was hypnotized by the stare of a vampire or what, but Riza couldn't move and her face became an increasingly deeper shade of red.

"I gave up my place as a noble pureblood vampire… for you," smooth hands slid down the werewolf's arms, causing them to shiver and twitch unconsciously.

"Y-you- Ahm-!"

And their lips met in a kiss with Reiri holding tightly onto Riza's hands. The latter was still frozen stiff with shock, eyes wide and staring straight ahead at the girl. Amongst all of her swirling thoughts at the moment though, she knew one thing: that this was no illusion or trick. And once she became sure of that, another thought came to her… she enjoyed this. Riza's golden eyes slowly shut and her fingers slid between those already clinging to her, beginning to reciprocate the act.

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest; nothing in her life had ever come close to making her this excited except for fighting. To have this feeling from another source, it was incredible. And this intimacy, she knew she had only felt something akin to it once before in her life, the night she allowed Reiri to drink from her.

They each lifted their arms to bring themselves even closer together in a warm embrace and Riza felt a tickling sensation over her lips. Inhaling a shuddered breath, she opened her mouth and let the other girl's tongue slip inside and press against hers. With their kiss deepening, her feelings intensified and willed her hand to comb through the ebony locks hanging down the Reiri's back. There was so much she hadn't noticed about this girl… hadn't cared to notice. For so long Riza had only seen one thing from her, a vague generalization of her species, completely overlooking what she had done as an individual.

_I think I did know though… somewhere deep down I knew. She was always different…_

Mid thought, Reiri had tilted her head, shifting the angle of the kiss and rubbed up to the back of Riza's neck. Her nails grazed over the skin and she could feel the girl shiver contently, the aura of pleasure becoming more obvious. The kissing alone had reached the peak of its passion, but neither wanted to back down and soon enough the werewolf's tongue could feel a pair of sharp fangs having grown to full size. The sensation made her growl deeply, but instead of getting as far away from those teeth as she could, Riza held on tighter, tugging at the hair held in her fist until she heard the soft hiss.

The werewolf pushed further back, leading them to the edge of the room where eventually Reiri was pinned beneath her. The tension they had built up over months of being enemies was flourishing in the most unexpected way. It seemed that every moment where they had distanced themselves in the past created a thrilling desire to pull them back together.

Humming and purring, the werewolf's bestial nature was surfacing. Reiri's scent was so alluring, and the sensation of light scratches on the back of her neck was driving her wild. Under the complete seduction of this vampire, of all things, Riza's most feared secret was being exposed: that she wanted nothing more than to consume this girl… all of her.

"I…" she breathed heavily, pulling away for a second and planting her head on the wall behind them. Riza's voice was deeper, more gruff, but her words were gentle in contrast.

"I… This…"

"What is it?" Reiri asked back, not stopping all of her kisses to the girl's neck and then up over her cheek.

Riza was on the cusp of her emotional sanity, the last traces of anything telling her to stop faded quieter than a whisper with each kiss. She was so used to resisting, but that only made it clear just exactly how much she had been.

"I won't hold back," she growled lustfully, grabbing both of Reiri's hands and pinning them by the girl's head, fingers entwined.

The vampire gripped back just as tight, and reciprocated the continuation of their kissing. No matter what she was brought up thinking, this dog did not taste bad at all. That was not all she was unlearning. The brute strength of Riza's grasp, and the leg that had just pushed itself between her own, was forcing Reiri's darker instincts to break through her elegant and more sophisticated demeanour. She began as a seductress, but now she was going to prove that under the right circumstances, she was just as much a force to be reckoned with.

Eyes glowing crimson, the vampire lifted her hands off the wall and shoved forward lightly, then with a surprising twist, she reversed their positions. The stunned werewolf looked deep into those eyes, snarling quietly at the shift all the while sinking into the feeling of Reiri pressing her body against hers. Riza was also felt something new – somewhat – on her neck. This was more than a kiss; it was a slow lick going up the side of her neck.

"A-ah…" she shuddered, weakening just a little at how good that was feeling.

A blurred red spot of the exposed skin was now coursing with blood, and the faster Riza's heartbeat became, the more Reiri lost herself.

"You…" the werewolf growled when she felt the fangs rub against her neck.

"I can't help it," was all Riza heard before Reiri sunk her teeth into her.

Blood flowed out of her and over the vampire's tongue. Blinded by lust, the latter felt no disgust in the slightest and continued to drink. And what she didn't get dripped down to the girl's chest. Riza was shivering, eyes still wide as she felt her life drain from her. Her quivering lips could not even whisper her thoughts. She held tightly to Reiri's back, finding that through whatever magic was present here, she could feel herself inside the other girl. It then occurred to her exactly what was going on, that as brutal as it was, this was the love making of monsters… and in that, they were the same.

A deep breath was followed by an even deeper growl, Riza baring her own fangs and looking down into Reiri's glowing and inquisitive eyes. The werewolf's dark yet playful expression confused the vampire for a brief moment, but she hadn't the time to be thinking. Her legs were lifted quickly onto either side of Riza's hips, forcing her to wrap her arms around the girl's next to hold on. A few swift steps later, Reiri found herself flat on her back on the living room carpet, looking up at the werewolf hovering close above her.

"I told you… I wouldn't hold back either!"

-0-

A/N: This started as a one-shot, but I'm compelled to not only finish this scene, but make a full fledged story out of it.

**Omake:**

Reiri: So… remember that night we were handcuffed to each other?

Riza: O.O!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So glad the first chapter was well received, thanks everyone! :D Oh… and yeah. It's M now XP. It won't always be like this though; this quick getting together is the catalyst for the rest of the plot.

**Thanks to littlefirebird at MaiUniverse for beta-ing this!**

**Chapter II**

Purring seductively, Riza looked down at the girl beneath her. Her bestial instincts overwhelmed her mind, drowning out anything beyond thoughts of Reiri. Strong as the vampire may have been, pinned by an aroused werewolf would have been nearly impossible to escape… if she even wanted to. The shining amber eyes watched the subtle movements of her prey. She wanted so much and hadn't the will to make a choice of what to take first, she just followed her desires.

Riza dropped her body lower, pressing herself into Reiri and rubbing one hand up the front of the girl's shirt. The brunette elicited a short gasp of surprise and clung tighter to the other's neck. She could feel Riza's hot breaths on her and encouraged her exploration by bending a leg against the side of her hip. The werewolf's hand felt all over the girl's chest, cupping her softly in comparison to the vigour of her lips.

Reiri threw her head back, panting at the sensation of being licked up the side her neck, and then being bitten on the ear. Her eyes had already shut tight, but when she felt Riza move both legs between hers, that was enough to know the girl's intentions. The vampire moaned loader, now with both hands up the back of Riza's shirt and scratching at her skin with her tight grip.

The roughness fuelled the wolf-like nature within her, and when Reiri had both legs wrapped around Riza's waist, the latter couldn't hold her hips back any longer. The vampire's long skirt had since rolled up and exposed her thighs, which the girl on top took full advantage of. The hand Riza had been using to hold herself up was now running all down Reiri's body and resting on her leg, rubbing up and down to her hips.

Soon enough, their bodies were moving in a rhythmic grind in an attempt to get even closer. Bit by bit articles of clothing were being discarded, strewn about the living room until nothing was left but two monsters set aflame by their own passion. Riza heaved powerfully over the vampire's slender form, continuing to push against her hips while her mouth gave its attention to her chest. She was astounded at just how fleshy a vampire could be, having always considered them nothing more than the undead. But this girl… had a flavour all her own.

With a deep breath, Riza wrapped both arms around Reiri's back and sat upwards, changing their position so that the latter was now sitting on her lap. And after a moment or two she felt the same pair of fangs graze over her skin again. Reiri hand her two hands up in Riza's hair, holding her head close while she kissed up to her lips. However, there was a sense of strain in the way she went after the girl's mouth.

"Do it," Riza growled breathily between kisses, too caught up in the moment to hold back her words. "I want you to!"

Again, with her eyes stirring a bright red glow, Reiri lowered her mouth to the side of Riza's neck. Her fangs pressed against the warm skin, teasing her ever so slightly to bring out another wild snarl from the girl before biting down hard. The werewolf released a rough gasp, eyes shut tight as she shuddered from both pain and pleasure. It was a rush that moved through her body like waves, waves that pumped with her heartbeat.

"Gah...!" she expelled a moan, "K-Keep going!"

And she did. Reiri couldn't stop herself either, not with the taste of adrenaline laced blood that dripped down their chests. Her tongue followed it over the curves and valleys of Riza's shape, unaware of just how much this was driving her into an even more uncontrolled state. Even though the shivering had subsided, the werewolf was still panting. Her instincts were on overdrive now, with so many scents fogging her inhibitions. With a loud growl, Riza's arms grew into their transformed state and shocking Reiri enough to distract her from drinking.

It was only for a brief moment that she feared Riza might harm her, not consciously but out of survival. But this was just _her_ way. With her supernatural speed and strength, Riza pushed Reiri off of her and forced the girl onto her knees with her torso bent onto the sofa. One of her large arms was planted next to the girl's head, the claws gripping the furniture so hard it was ripping, while the other wrapped itself around her waist.

The sheer physical prowess gave Reiri chills; the feeling of being taken was just nearly enough to send her over the edge. But Riza wasn't finished. She held the vampire close, and within all her chaos there was something that cautioned her from using those lupine claws against the girl. Reiri had taken from her twice that evening, she would be sure to get her so that once would be good enough.

"R-riza!" she gasped and felt herself get wrapped completely by the other girl's body.

She could feel her breath when Riza's head fell to hover over her shoulder. Just like drinking her blood was part of the vampire's nature, this was the werewolf's. She knew not what actions she was taking, but Riza's body acted alone and bit down hard onto Reiri's shoulder. This marking drew blood only as a side effect to how hard she bit. The werewolf's focus lay in keeping the girl pinned beneath her, unable to escape her hold until she submitted and became only hers.

The force of the bite threw Reiri into ecstasy, her core stiffening with every shake and instinctually attempting to fight off the oppressor. However, her deeper desires quickly overpowered her sense for survival and gladly allowed her to succumb to the delight. Her convulsions turned from rapturous thrashes to a heavy rhythmic flow. Her breaths slowed and she could feel the iron grip Riza's teeth once had started to weaken and her arms revert to their normal form.

The aura of lust had begun to dissipate and they were left in silence aside from the breathing. Reiri's legs had given out and she was laying limp over the edge of the couch with Riza nearly passed out on top of her. The latter was dizzy from the blood loss, which would surely replenish soon but for now her vision was hazy; and without the strength brought about by her emotions she was left to slide off to the side and down onto the carpet. She hadn't even noticed accidently pulling Reiri down with her into a much softer embrace, although even she was too exhausted to make anything of it.

All that was left now was to drift back to sleep in each other's arms.

-0-

It was about midnight when Riza started waking up for the second time. Her eyes clenched as she became aware of just how cold she was, and it wasn't long before the cold on her skin spread inwards. She wasn't confused in the slightest and knew exactly where she was and why she was there. It was partly why she had yet to open her eyes. She could feel Reiri's body against her own, embraced loosely around her waist.

_I… We…_ Riza's thoughts sputtered out carelessly until she raised one eyelid. It was as she feared, but at the same time something about it calmed her. Amber eyes gazed down upon Reiri's sleeping face, which looked so peaceful and, dare she say it, cute. But no matter how cute it looked, the werewolf's heart sunk low with her head. She felt the painful ache in her neck from where she had been bitten - twice – and just as she remembered from earlier there was a bruise-like marking on the vampire's shoulder from where she had marked her.

_What… What have I done…?_ The girl's breath hitched as a few tears managed to sneak past her usually tough exterior. Everything she'd ever known had vanished in a flash of desire, and it was catching up with her now. Allowing herself to be bitten? Riza couldn't imagine a reason why she would have, and to have imprinted on a vampire? It was unheard of. But within all her sadness, she found herself holding onto the girl even tighter, burying her face in the silky ebony locks. Reiri was the one with whom she'd broken so many standards, but in this moment, Riza chose her to be the source of her comfort.

The girl beneath her started to wake, feeling the arms around her become tense. Reiri sighed calmly and covered one of Riza's hands with her own, unaware that she had been crying. The latter took comfort in hiding her face from the other, forcing herself to be quiet and unable to force herself away from the vampire's delicate touch.

_Why…? Why can't I move!_

She was paralyzed by some unknown force inside her, the same force that had just an hour ago compelled her to do so many things and now made her do nothing. There was no doubt about it, she was bound to this girl now… accidently committed.

"Hmm…" Reiri hummed, "Your arms really are soft…"

"A-ah?" Riza's tears were halted by a blush of embarrassment. She was about to speak, even though she hadn't the slightest idea what to say, but the sound of something in the far off distance caught her attention.

Ignoring her situation, Riza's canine ears perked in the direction of the curious sound and she sat up quickly.

"What is it?" Reiri asked a bit startled.

"Shit! They're on their way back!"

Her eyes widened sharply and she sat up as well. Riza's hearing was sensitive enough to know they could still be far enough away, but it now it was Reiri's turn to have the reality of their actions set in. She looked around the room, noticing first and foremost the blood that covered the carpet and the shredded sofa cushions.

"Come on," Reiri stood up quickly, gathering her clothes and dressing as quickly as possible, "We have to do something about this."

"Do what? Either way they'll know something is different!" Riza nearly yelled back, filled with panic as her pants were tossed at her.

"Well then, do you want to tell them?" the vampire asked deadpan sarcastically.

"H-hell no! We can't! Ugh," she groaned and pulled her top on over her head, "they're going to be here any second!"

Any explanation they could think up to give each other would have to wait, they agreed on that much. In the few minutes they had left, the cushions were thrown in the back closet, the carpet was rolled up alongside it, and both girls managed to have time to splash some water over the remaining blood spatters. It was just in time for them to hear the truck park for Reiri to notice something.

"Your neck," she said, pointing at the clearly visible bite marks. Her own marking was covered by her clothing but Riza's collar didn't go high enough. With a mischievous chuckle, the vampire quickly undid the tie of her sailor fuku and tied it in a bow around Riza's neck in such a way that it would keep the wounds hidden.

"Wh-what are you doing?" the girl asked, blushing furiously at the close contact, not to mention the actual look of this.

"Hehe, I think it's cute! Besides, it'll just be a few minutes of them explaining what happened tonight and then you can go take it off… and please do give it back, I need it," Reiri finished in her casual mocking tone.

Riza on the other hand just pouted, growling a little to herself at the situation as she folded her arms and waited for the rest of their group to arrive home. At least it sounded like they wouldn't be fighting; there was no sense of the others being followed on their way back, which left a slightly better scenario than what could have been. The werewolf sighed again and looked down at the floor.

In all her frantic thoughts, trying to hide everything in time and also coming up with an explanation, Riza somehow found a bit of calm in knowing she was not the only one. Reiri was better at keeping up appearances than her, but she knew now just how much that girl could hold back.

_Hold back…_ the werewolf repeated in her mind, _I told her "I won't hold back."_

She sighed and took her staged position sitting on the armrest of the empty couch.

_I didn't even know I was… Or what or… I still don't know._

They had just a few more seconds alone, seconds that seemed to go by so much longer and yet so fleeting. The two met eyes once more, exchanging a subtle glance and meek smiles before the door opened.

First into the entryway was Hime, calm as usual without a single hair out of place with Hiro following her faithfully, albeit in a far more dishevelled state. His clothes were torn and stained with blood, clearly having been killed multiple times tonight but otherwise everyone seemed safe and sound.

"Fuga!" the android behind them noted to Hime, who promptly nodded and looked back at the two bashful girls in her living room.

"What happened here?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Eh? What, this? Oh, nothing!" Riza stuttered while motioning to the lack of cushions and carpet, "I just uhh… umm…"

"She got hot headed and took it out on the poor furniture," Reiri finished, following it with a fake sigh, "Which is why I had to put that collar on her."

The girl led the others in a round of giggles while Riza's face was turning from an embarrassed red into a more frustrated kind. She failed to realize earlier - in her anxious mindset - that she could have just as easily gone up to her room or something. But no, she let Reiri put her in this situation where everyone was teasing at how cute she looked. She huffed loudly in an attempt to get them to stop as well as change the subject.

_I walked right into that…_

"Whatever, I'm going to eat something," she meant it as an excuse to leave, but now that she mentioned it, she was quite hungry after her morning escapades with the vampire. Never mind that she needed some nourishment after losing that much blood. She could heal enough to function from being inhuman, but was still going to be sluggish if she didn't eat a whole lot of food sometime soon.

"Is she alright?" Hiro asked while giving Riza's back a worried glance before turning to Reiri who continued to smile.

"She's fine, we just had a bit of… fun earlier," she snickered, knowing full well that the first conclusion that they would jump to would be so far from the truth.

_Very fun indeed…_ Crimson eyes flickered over to what little of the werewolf she could see in the kitchen, _You're a good dog, hehe!_

-0-

A/N:

The inevitable Q&A's

"Sex already?" – Yes, trust the author. It's the catalyst of the whole story.

"I don't get what they did… that's not how you do it." – They aren't human… they don't necessarily have the same goals in love making as humans do.

"Why would either of them do something so serious so suddenly?" – It was giving into a lot of repressed passion that accidently overloaded and made things go very serious very fast… Again, it's the essence of the plot so trust me.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Again thanks to everyone who reads and reviews this! It's really awesome and I'm glad you all like it!

Thanks to **RevalisPyross** to beta-ing!

**Chapter III**

The day had come and gone since the previous night, and Riza lay still in her bed staring at the ceiling. She thought back in time, going through the events in reverse to recall what had happened. After Hime and the others had come home there was a bit of frantic explaining to be done for the missing furniture but luckily her ambivalence towards most things paid off here. The princess didn't seem to care about what happened, so long as they got new sofa cushions for the sake of practicality. It was such a small, insignificant part of her memory right now.

The girl's lip nearly quivered at the reminiscence of Reiri's body beneath hers. Her senses would not let her forget the way the girl trembled in her hold, her grip. Riza's palm fell to cover her mouth and feel her fangs under her lips. Her lungs tensed when she tried to breathe through the recollection of how she had bit into her.

_Why… why did I do that?_

Riza tossed and turned, throwing her body onto its side in an attempt to get a little more sleep before the sun set, but at the same time she knew that once that happened she would see Reiri again. A blush rose to her cheeks and she practically tried to swat it away from her face before burying it into her pillow. Her embarrassment came not from knowing what she had done, but from the fantasy of it happening again.

_She's so… I don't know…_

She growled a little.

_But now that I've had her… I…_

The werewolf's breaths became full and sultry as she sunk more into the fantasy she was having. She shut her eyes and clung tighter to her pillow, a vague taste of Reiri's skin returning to her tongue as it pressed against the roof of her mouth. This vampire was so distracting, able to lull her into a dream when the same reality is what had her in a panic. And on cue, that reality came knocking just a little too early.

"Riza? Are you awake?"

Canine ears perked up at the soft voice on the other side of her door. She rolled onto her back and looked at where it had come from, briefly unsure of how to respond.

"Uh, y-yeah," she answered, sitting up and ruffling her hair.

Reiri was quick to enter, and quiet to shut the door behind her. Her crimson eyes glanced down to make sure it was locked before turning to the nervous werewolf. She smiled at the endearing way in which Riza was fidgeting and the accompanying facial expression.

"Did you sleep well?" Reiri asked, keeping her distance, leaning against the door.

"Mm," Riza nodded, "You?"

"Very well," she replied and pressed an ear to the door for a second, "They're still awake, but I don't want them to know I'm in here."

"Oh… okay…" she wasn't quite sure how to respond, but before she knew it she shuffled aside and looked directly at the other girl.

"You can sit next to me."

Reiri smiled again and floated over to the other side of the room, delicately landing next to Riza. She was the first to look away, down at her hands and then following one that extended beside her to brush up against the other girl's. She was happy to see that Riza didn't move away from the touch, but could sense her stiffness.

"Maybe we should-" Reiri was cut off by a surprising kiss. She stared ahead, blinking at Riza.

"Just kiss me?" the werewolf begged through her aching lips, one hand gently caressing the back of Reiri's neck to hold her close.

The latter would not deny her, closing her eyes and reciprocating the kiss, now holding tightly to the hand and weaving their fingers together. They did not move from this position for a minute or so, until Riza slowed to a stop and leaned her forehead against Reiri's. Her face was still tense, deep in thought as she held the hand just as tightly.

"I'm trying to think… but, I can only feel," she whispered, trying her best to explain herself fairly to this girl, but was kissed again.

"That's all you need to do," Reiri answered between kisses, "Just feel."

Riza felt her heart skip a beat in her chest upon hearing the words. They comforted her, being reassured that perhaps this was not an area for her to over think to death. That fact was that she didn't know what she felt, but whatever it was, she was surely feeling it.

_I'm… attracted to you._

They continued to kiss pleasantly until a sharp pain jolted through Riza's teeth. The girl winced and pulled back sharply, covering her mouth and groaning.

"Ugh," she mumbled, "What the hell…?"

Reiri tilted her head, confused for a second before a look of fear washed over her. It never crossed her mind last night, as she was too consumed with blind passion to realize what she herself had done. Without hesitation, the vampire bit into her arm, shocking the other when she saw the blood drip out. Her amber eyes became fixated on the red liquid, entranced by the way it trickled from the wound and left her in too much of a daze to resist it being pressed against her mouth.

"Drink," Reiri ordered, though with an undertone of regret, "I… I didn't mean to! Just… drink enough for now."

There was a muffled sound of agreement from Riza who continued to suck from the vampire's arm. She hadn't realized it until now, but it felt like she had been starving forever. The blood sated her fast, but there was a short window of eagerness that she could not stop.

"What was that…" she finally managed to speak, leaning back and wiping her mouth tiredly while recovering from the stun her body had just gone through.

"It wasn't my intention," Reiri continued to defend, "Please believe me that it wasn't what I was trying to do last night!"

"What are you talking about?" it took a few seconds for it to sink in to Riza that what covered her hand was blood, blood which she had just drank as if her life depended on it.

"Oh…" she was surprisingly calm.

Reiri feared her going into a rage over this, but her worries were eased by the touch of Riza's hand holding hers gently.

"I believe you…"

"You do?"

"Mm… You have no reason to turn me into a vampire, and if you did, you would have done it long ago," Riza was still slow in her speech, her reply formed mainly on the knowledge that no matter how unfortunate her current state was, she too was at fault for having done something just as powerful to Reiri.

"Last night… we… what we did," she couldn't find the words she wanted, but these would do just as well for now, "It wasn't planned."

The vampire was pulled into an embrace before she could respond, one arm around her waist and the other holding her head close to the other girl's chest. Riza stared ahead, sadness in her eyes as she simply could not let this girl go.

_Why did she do this…?_ She grimaced, _Yesterday I was fine with the way things were and now… now this…_

Her fingers ran through the silky ebony strands.

_Now this makes me happy…_

Riza felt a warmth run through her when Reiri wrapped her arms around her, holding back just as close. There was something indescribable about the way she felt the girl wrapped up by her own body. It wasn't necessarily the feeling of being needed, or even desired, but just that this was the way it fit. Her expression returned to stoic, distracted from her more frustrated thoughts by the gentle hum Reiri had made along with her comforted smile.

"Heh, are you just going to stay here all night?" Riza teased, cracking a smile as she looked down and patted the girl's head.

"Would that be so bad?" Reiri teased right back with a faux-seductive grin while seeming to slide right up Riza's body so that their faces were now level. She heard the girl gulp nervously and giggled at the blush rising before her eyes.

"I-I- uhh-" she stuttered, suddenly feeling her whole body tense with anxiety, only to have it fall away when Reiri stood up.

"Come on, you're going to need that serum soon."

Riza sighed inwardly and pressed a palm to the bite marks on her neck. She remembered the last time this had happened, how different it felt from now. Then again, the whole scenario was different. Reiri had only bit her before for practicality for getting past an enemy, but both bites from last night left a stronger burn in her neck all the way into the muscles. The girl nodded, snapping herself back to reality to follow Reiri downstairs.

"We still have some left right?" Riza asked, peeking out into the hallway to listen for anyone else in the house.

"Mm, Hime keeps at least three kits stocked in case of emergencies. And since there's always the possibility that vampires could come to get me, she had the serum duplicated for us just in case."

"Oh, good idea."

Reiri nodded in agreement and floated alongside Riza down to the basement. The latter took light steps to avoid any commotion, but kept a stiff form with her hands in her pockets and head down. She did catch a glimpse of the smile the vampire wore, but kept her own hidden by her rough exterior.

"It looks like everyone is getting an early night to make up for all the fighting yesterday."

"Good for us," Reiri snickered as they approached the oddly large wooden door of their basement.

The two girls crept in silently, flicking the lights on and taking a quick scan of all of their supplies. Shelves were stocked with various forms of anti-monster weaponry, and a slew of firearms hung from the hooks in the stone walls. And most impressively, what took up half of their storage space was the android recharging machine.

"Here they are," Reiri said, first to find a series of identical briefcases on the bottom self closest to them.

Riza quickly followed and knelt down to open it, her eyes jumping from one object to the next. Each briefcase was a type of supernatural first aid kit, holding various antidotes and charms to combat any inhuman illness. Next to a small pouch of herbs was a set of five vials of the serum she needed.

"Let's just hope they don't notice I took one."

Riza sighed again and removed the plastic cap before taking a deep breath and swallowing it all in one gulp. She looked the slightest bit ill for a few seconds but recovered just as quickly. She took a moment to rub her face, trying to get rid of the disgusted look she had, before feeling the side of her neck.

"This stuff works fast," she noted along with the cool tingling in the skin that had just been inflamed.

Riza leaned back a bit to sit down, casually closing her eyes for just long enough for Reiri to disappear from her.

"Hey, what are you-" she turned around just in time for her eyes to catch Reiri by the door for a split second before the lights went out. The door had already been shut behind them, and now they were enveloped in the dark.

"Well now, we're alone again," the vampire giggled, floating silently back to where Riza was sitting.

The werewolf felt the delicate arms wrap around her from behind, but could not see Reiri within all these shadows. She had to rely on her other, now heightened, senses to partake in their time together. Her next inhale shook as she felt the girl's tongue lick up the back of her neck.

"Ah, but I just-" she began to protest when a finger was pressed to her lips.

"Shh, don't worry my adorable puppy," the vampire cooed, "I won't bite…"

Riza remained tensely gripping her knees, head turned back as far as possible to meet with the deep red eyes. She got lost in them, in the feeling of this girl's presence, and it only took a few small kisses over her jaw line to make her realize something.

_This feeling won't just disappear…_

On a heartbeat, the werewolf lifted a hand to cup the side of Reiri's face and guided her towards a kiss. They moved slowly, and only to adjust their positions for practicality. Riza continued to rub her thumb gently over the girl's cheek while resting her other hand on her waist. She hadn't taken this much time last night to savour the subtleties this girl had. Everything had been such a rush that caused her to miss out on so much.

Reiri slid a bit closer, making her way onto Riza's lap to sit comfortably with both arms resting on the latter's shoulders, fingers teasing the red strands of hair. She stopped only for a short moment when her lips unconsciously curved into a smile.

"W-what?" Riza asked, face turning bright red, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Hehe, of course not," their lips met again briefly, "I was just thinking: … I really like kissing you."

"Ah- I-" she tried to avoid her inevitable reply by initiating another kiss, but Reiri had pulled away just in time donning a mischievous grin.

"Well?"

The werewolf shut her eyes and let out an arduous whimper, wanting to hide her flustered face but also would not have her hands leave Reiri's body.

"I like… kissing you too…"

Her eyes then opened, blinking at the sensation of Reiri's lips against her cheek.

"You are too cute," she whispered, but if was followed by a reluctant sigh, "Which is why I have to stop."

"Eh?" Riza blinked again, this time due to the surprising comment, it had been going so well thus far.

"If we continue now, then I don't know if I'll be able to control myself…" the vampire said, "And I don't think you want me accidently turning you again, do you?"

Riza groaned a little inwardly as the last lingering touch disappeared, but nodded in agreement. It just reminded her of a whole other thing that she hadn't the willpower to face right now. Just one more complication to the matter, when all she wanted to do was throw her mind aside and keep kissing that girl.

"Yeah, and we should probably get out of here, you know… just in case."

"Mm," Reiri nodded and walked towards the door, missing the sight of Riza pondering her next move.

The werewolf's hand felt around until it found the nearby briefcase, and in the last few seconds of darkness, she made her decision to take not one, but all four of the remaining vials with her. Just then, the lights flickered back on and Reiri turned back around, seeing nothing more than Riza standing up with a hand in her pocket after closing the silver box and placing it back on the shelf.

"It's just how we left it," the redhead stated with one last look around the room.

"Good," Reiri took a breath, "It wouldn't do too well at the moment if anyone found out about…"

She wasn't entirely sure how to finish that, but luckily, or rather- unluckily- both girls had their train of thought interrupted by one person they failed to take into account. The pair stared dead ahead, like deer in headlights, fully aware they had just been caught for the first time.

"Fuga?"

-0-

A/N: Teehee~


	4. OUTLINE

**NOTE: A guest asked me if, since I was not going to complete this story, I had any outline or knowledge of what would happen after. I took a quick look through my files and did find the outline. However, I didn't have the ending. Sorry :( I do know they ended up happy together though.**

**Sorry I couldn't end up finishing this story T_T/**

**Creatures of the Night: Outline**

Chapter 1

Hime + group leaves

Reiri and Riza are left alone

Reiri coming on to Riza

Riza reciprocating

Reiri bites her/makes it serious

Riza says she won't hold back

Chapter 2

Continuing from before

They lose their clothes

Rest of the sex

Riza imprints on Reiri

After they wake up, Riza's confusion

Hime + group comes back

Chapter 3

Riza is still confused about what she's done, but considers how much she liked it

Riza feels different and remembers that with Reiri biting her, she turned into a vampire

She goes back to ask for Reiri's help in finding the serum Hime has stored somewhere

They don't talk about what happened, but their interactions are cute

They find the vial, Riza takes as much a sip as she took the last time

Reiri asks if she regrets it

Riza looks like she's thinking about it, but takes Reiri's hand admits she doesn't, but thinks to herself that she still doesn't know what it means

Chapter 4

All about them hooking up at frequent intervals for physical pleasure but never really talking about it

There is very little understanding of their emotions, all they know is they like this and feel very connected

Chapter 5 – They 'break up' after talking about it angrily

Chapter 6 – Hime finds the serum has been used and questions them, forces them to talk and agree to cover it up together but they still have a bit of anger to work out

Chapter 7 – The group goes to fight a group of monsters in a warehouse. They reconcile after the warehouse blows up and Riza saves Reiri by holding her tight and jumping out the window as it explodes (vampires are weak to fire). As they're lying on the ground Riza rejoices that Reiri is okay and kisses her.

Chapter 8 – They continue to hide it from people, but it's getting harder the more they want to be together, at the end of the chapter Hime is the first to realize what's going on

Chapter 9 – R&R still think that they're hiding, and Hime hasn't told Hiro, comedy and fluff between them

Chapter 10 –

Chapter 11 –

Chapter 12 –


End file.
